kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
JoJo Siwa
Joelle Joanie "JoJo" Siwa (born on May 19, 2003) is a young dancer who lives with her mother Jessalynn and her father Tom, in Los Angeles. Jessalynn was a dancer all of her life and couldn't wait to enroll JoJo in dance classes. Jess owns her own studio. JoJo has a grandmother named Joan, a brother named Jayden, and another deceased grandmother named Kathy. JoJo starred on season 2 of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, a reality competition series on Lifetime that pits talented dancers against each other to fight to the finish, with the winner receiving a Joffrey Ballet scholarship. JoJo did not win, instead coming fifth, but was a good competitor. Due to this prior relationship with Abby Lee Miller, JoJo was brought onto the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team as a guest during season 5 of Dance Moms and finally secured a permanent spot on the team in season 6. On the show, JoJo's biggest competitor was Mackenzie Ziegler, as they are close in age and often competed head to head in the solo category. The Siwa family left the show during season 6.5 to pursue other jobs, mostly for Nickelodeon. JoJo did a special on Nickelodeon called Jojo Siwa: My World and was Nick Cannon co-host on the second edition of Lip Sync Battle Shorties which has since became a regular series with her & Nick as hosts. JoJo has her movie on Nickelodeon called Blurt! with Jace Norman and she has a book called JoJo's Guide To The Sweet Life and she had release other books and she has a YouTube channel called It's JoJo Siwa which has 10 million subscribers and her vlog channel which has 2 million subscribers. Jojo even made an appearance on the 92th edition of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Jojo has even spawned a series of merchandise under the Nickelodeon brand and in her name. Such as her own board games (Jojo Siwa's Bust a Bow Dance Game & Jojo Siwa Dance Dice Game) and calendars. Jojo also made an appearance on Dance Moms in Season 8. Dances Solos Baby Diva - musical theater - 2005 Lil Cupid - unknown genre - 2006 * 6th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska Teddy Bear - unknown genre - 2007 * 5th overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska Little Mama - musical theater - 2008 * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska * 5th overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska 14G - musical theater - 2008 Hound Dog - jazz - 2008 Twist n Shout - jazz - 2009 * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition * 5th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska * 5th overall age 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska You Are My Sunshine - lyrical - 2009 Bla Bla Cha Cha - flexibility jazz- 2010 Lollipop - tap - 2010 All I Got - jazz - 2011 * 1st overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska Wish - lyrical - 2011 I Believe - lyrical - 2012 Shake That Thing- Acro Jazz - 2012 * 1st overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall 8 & under elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Dells, Wisconsin Italian Love - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall 9-11 secondary solo - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska The Hour - lyrical - 2013 Call Me Back - musical theater - 2014 * 1st overall intermediate solo, 1st intermediate musical theater solo - Hollywood Vibe in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Minneapolis, Minnesota * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Davenport, Iowa Hallelujah - lyrical - 2014 Sass - jazz - 2014 Say Something/Talk to Me - lyrical - 2014 Tight Rope - improv - 2014 Butter - musical theatre - 2015 * 3rd overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in ? Can't Be Tamed - jazz - 2015 Merry-Go-Round of Life - contemporary - 2015 * 5th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Minneapolis, Minnesota Electricity - contemporary * 3rd overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition Regionals in Providence, New Jersey Fashion Addict - jazz * 3rd overall junior solo - World Class Talent Experience in Woodbridge, Virginia Prom Queen - contemporary * 5th overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Regionals in Los Angeles, California Fancy - jazz/hip hop * 1st place in teen division world class talent experience Olmsted fall’s Ohio Faith is All I Need - lyrical She Can't Stop - jazz Straighten Up - contemporary Rebel Without a Cause - jazz * 3rd overall junior solo - Center Stage Dance Competition Regionals in Anaheim, California I'll Show You the Dark Side - hip hop * 2nd overall preteen solo - Devotion 2 Dance Competition in Santa Ana, California Mercy - jazz * 3rd overall junior solo - Dream NDC in San Diego, California Own It - jazz Duets Shake Your Tail Feather - jazz (with Francesca Stressmam) * 1st overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Beautiful - jazz (with Mimi Wood) - 2015 * did not place - KAR Nationals in Anaheim, California Here I Come (with Zoe Legett) - 2015 * did not place - Rainbow Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Take a Stand - lyrical (with Peyton Pyle) - choreographed by Jessalyn Siwa - 2015 * did not place - Rainbow Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska * 3rd overall junior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention Lucy and Ethel - musical theater (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 * 4th overall junior duet - Starbound Dance Competition Regionals in Los Angeles, California Play to Win - jazz (with Kendall Vertes) - 2015 * 3rd overall junior duet - Energy Dance Competition Regionals in Detroit, Michigan Here I Come - jazz (with Zoe Leggett) Sucker - 2019 Groups with Synergy Tech and Underground Dance Factory Route 66/Hollywood or Bust (2009) - jazz Give Me Your Love/Sweet Kiss Baby (2009) - jazz Why Me - lyrical (with Kennedy Hughes, Tatum Priest, Ainsley Diedrichsen, and Zoe Harris) Dust - lyrical (with Kennedy, Rachael, Zoe, Ainsley, and EJ) * 1st overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Kansas City 2015 Blonde - musical theater (with Kennedy Hughes, Zoe Leggett, Eva Jean Brown, and Ainsley Diedrichsen) - 2015 One Million Starts With One - lyrical (with Mimi Wood, Peyton Pyle, and Abigail Quillen) - 2015 * 2nd overall teen group - Rainbow Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Castaway - lyrical (with Peyton Pyle, Abigail Quillen, and Mimi Wood) - 2015 * 1st overall teen group - Rainbow Dance Competition in Omaha, Nebraska with Abby Lee Dance Company Believe in Something - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * 2nd overall junior group - In10sity Dance Competition Regionals in Providence, New Jersey Collateral Damage - contemporary (with Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Regionals in Los Angeles, California Moulin Rouge - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Dancing in the Rain - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Regionals in Pompton Plains, New Jersey No Sign of Life - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brynn Rumfallo, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Starbound Dance Competition Regionals in Butler, Pennsylvania The Domino Effect - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall teen group - World Class Talent Experience Regionals in Manahawkin, New Jersey Decadent Darlings - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 3rd overall teen group - New York Dance Experience Regionals in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Get a Clue - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition Regionals in Detroit, Michigan Tell Me What You Want - jazz funk (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) * 2nd overall teen group - World Class Talent Experience Regionals in Olmsted Falls, Ohio Together We Stand - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall preteen group - New York Dance Experience Regionals in Anaheim, California The Rose Garden - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - World Class Talent Experience Regionals in Riverside, California Diamonds - n/a (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Dance Kids USA Regionals in Los Angeles, California No Sign of Life - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Shame on You - n/a (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition Regionals in Santa Ana, California Beautiful Bizarre - jazz funk (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) * 2nd overall Dance Bop - musical theatre (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and Kalani Hilliker) * 3rd overall teen group - Believe Talent Competition in Fresno, California The Panic Room - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Xpression Dance Competition Invitational in Phoenix, Arizona Don't Fence Me In - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - New York Dance Experience Regionals in Escondido, California Always a Bridesmaid - musical theatre (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1ST overall pre-teen group - Sheer Talent Regionals in Spokane, Washington Made in the Shade - lyrical (with Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Dance Kids USA Regionals in Anaheim, California The Waiting Room - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1ST overall junior groups - Center Stage Dance Competition Regionals in Lancaster, California The Girl in the Plastic Bubble - contemporary (with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kendall Vertes, Nia Frazier, and Brynn Rumfallo) * 1st overall teen group - Sheer Talent Special Edition Competition in Los Angeles, California Hungry Like the Wolves - contemporary (with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kendall Vertes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Brynn Rumfallo) * 1st overall senior group - New York Dance Experience Regionals in Calabasas, California Straight Outta Pittsburgh - hip hop (with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kendall Vertes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Daylen Taylor, Kenneth San Jose, Black Hendricks, and Brynn Rumfallo) * 1st overall teen group - Devotion 2 Dance Competition Regionals in Santa Ana, California The Elites - contemporary jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kalani Hilliker) * 1st overall teen groups - Dream NDV Regionals in Santa Monica, California Bollywood Dreams - Bollywood (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Brynn Rumfallo, Alexus Oladi, Alysa Owen, Peyton Evans, Areana Lopez, and Kalani Hilliker) * 1st overall junior group - Fierce Dance Competition Regionals in Lawndale, California Better Off Now - lyrical (with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kendall Vertes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Brynn Rumfallo) * 1st overall teen group - Devotion 2 Dance in Augora Hills, California Well-Oiled Machine - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kalani Hilliker) * 1st overall teen group - Sheer Talent Regionals in Phoenix, Arizona Seven Deadly Sins - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kalani Hilliker) * 1ST overall junior group - Dream NDC in San Diego, California Bittersweet Charity - musical theatre (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and Brynn Rumfallo) * 1st overall junior group - Fierce Talent Competition Regionals in Van Nuys, California The Cult - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, Brynn Rumfallo, and Kalani Hilliker) * 1ST overall teen group - New York Danxe Experience Regionals in San Jose, California Routines for Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Solos Rapunzel - jazz Duets American Spirit - jazz (with Trinity Inay) Down n' Dirty Divas - hip hop (with Trinity Inay) Gene Kelly - unknown genre (with Travis Atwood) Magic Act - jazz (with Ally Robinson) Vampire Attack - contemporary (with Kalani Hilliker) Trios Extra! Extra! - hip hop (with Tyler Atwood and Trinity Inay) Fashion Addicts - hip hop (with Travis Atwood and Tyler Atwood) Hades and the Lost Souls - modern funk (with Chloe Beatty and Gianna Newborg) Walk the Plank - modern funk (with Haley Huelsman and Trinity Inay) Groups County Hoedown - unknown genre (with Travis Atwood, Kalani Hilliker, Trinity Inay, Gianna Newborg, and McKaylee True) Divalicious - jazz (with Kalani Hilliker, Trinity Inay, Gianna Newborg, and McKaylee True) Haunted Marionettes - ballet (with Kalani Hilliker, Trinity Inay, Gianna Newborg, and McKaylee True) The Contenders - hip hop (with Travis Atwood, Tyler Atwood, Chloe Beatty, Kalani Hilliker, Haley Huelsman, Trinity Inay, Gianna Newborg, Ally Robinson, McKaylee True) Dance Titles *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2014 Runner-Up Titles *3rd - Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2007 Music Career On April 24, 2015, JoJo released her first single, I Can Make You Dance, on iTunes. On May 6, 2016, her second single, Boomerang, was released. On May 17, 2017, she also released two singles, Kid In A Candy Store and Hold The Drama. Albums Music Videos Acting Career Television Movies Gallery JoJo Siwa - June 2015 photos face.jpg 087C087A-C21C-40D7-AA6C-F185AE0D3CF8.JPG 072841FF-7204-4498-8D71-445688921AC5.JPG A9459BFF-B59D-446C-B433-2206696E06E3.JPG 11741882-823A-4EE8-B519-E9C53794D8FC.JPG 7DCF35DD-03E8-4436-8F64-943C3EE42ABD.JPG 8E522214-452E-4463-A966-D16251450A12.JPG FBB0E150-6904-49BD-866F-EE18958E80DC.JPG 9091DC7B-FCB6-48AE-9B74-3A312C76BBCD.JPG 67000476-16F1-4B7D-A490-D3F294FA0758.JPG B54D2622-566B-4FC3-881D-2FF17CACC4E9.JPG 44F82715-AF79-49DB-87F5-17C5ED0C346B.JPG D9524C26-A1C0-41F7-AA01-7FE84B7DBA71.JPG CA304595-27EE-4C3F-BD5F-1B5705EDF28A.JPG 75B2E3E4-579B-4E02-B340-F930EB8002BA.JPG 400E268E-E8F0-4FAA-9DE0-DB59549166A5.JPG 6D570F8F-EF8C-48BC-A7C1-67A395A412CC.JPG 0c91e64b3ec6c73d3c24edb26d5c97cf.jpg image-499219502.jpg JoJo-Siwa-2.jpg JoJo-siwa-boomerang-press-2016-billboard-650-1548.jpg Jojo_pyramid_1.jpg JoJo_S6_Headshot.jpg 524_JoJo_interview.png 601_JoJo_in_dressing_room.jpg JoJo_as_Miley.jpg JoJo_with_grandmother_2015-04-13.jpg|JoJo and her grandmother 24a719a3ec347235124747896f1ee28c.jpg 61d4bd0ea8cf78e480b05b7ed650741a.jpg 6748a463b90b3d33f428801ca4a08d69.jpg 7945c046953b3ba1575bfffe41b6e453.jpg BRAND_LFT_DMOM_168087_SFM_000_2997_15_20150210_000_HD_768x432-16x9.jpg 0ca6e711b1a489bdbc6cf88f2fc21d78.jpg 2caba6670192c401c49595ef19989940.jpg 11s2q6b.jpg 104da64d66474f96afec532bd5c9eb31.jpg ef497db94ff8b0723f2fd46469d871de.jpg jojofancy.jpg Jojo @ 2018 Kids Choice Awards.jpg Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 12.57.50 PM.png|JoJo in June 2018 Videos JoJo Siwa - The Hour 2013 Dance Moms Jojo's Solo Million Dollar Baby Prom Queen - Jojo Siwa - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Dance Moms JoJo Siwa Solo "Mercy" S6,E8 JoJo Siwa Solo "I'll Show You The Dark Side" S6,E3 Faith Is All I Need - Jojo Siwa - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut JoJo Siwa Solo "She Can't Stop" Full Dance Dance Moms (S5,E28) JoJo Siwa - Own It (UNAIRED SOLO!) Jojo Siwa FULL Improv Solo 'Electricity' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 18 JoJo Siwa solo - Rebel Without a Cause JoJo Siwa - Butter Jojo Siwa solo 'Fancy' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 13 Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition - Jojo's Solo - S.2 - Episode 7 BABY JOJO!! MY FIRST SOLO IM A MOUSE- BABY JOJO JoJo Siwa - BOOMERANG (Official Video) Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Full Dance Vampire Attack (S2, E9) Lifetime Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition The Jessalynn and Jojo Circus (S2, E10) Lifetime Famous Birthdays JoJo Siwa's 15th Birthday Party! JoJo Siwa's Kids Choice Awards After Party Showstopper JOJO SIWA What's In My Dance Bag? JOJO SIWA SOLO DANCE Showstopper Presents External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:AUDC dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:Multi-Talented